The present invention relates generally to turbochargers, and relates more particularly to exhaust gas-driven turbochargers having an axially sliding piston for varying the size of a nozzle opening leading into the turbine wheel of the turbine so as to regulate flow through the turbine.
Regulation of the exhaust gas flow through the turbine of an exhaust gas-driven turbocharger provides known operational advantages in terms of improved ability to control the amount of boost delivered by the turbocharger to the associated internal combustion engine. The regulation of exhaust gas flow is accomplished by incorporating variable geometry into the nozzle that leads into the turbine wheel. By varying the size of the nozzle flow area, the flow into the turbine wheel can be regulated, thereby regulating the overall boost provided by the turbocharger's compressor.
Variable-geometry nozzles for turbochargers generally fall into two main categories: variable-vane nozzles, and sliding-piston nozzles. Vanes are often included in the turbine nozzle for directing the exhaust gas into the turbine in an advantageous direction. Typically a row of circumferentially spaced vanes extend axially across the nozzle. Exhaust gas from a chamber surrounding the turbine wheel flows generally radially inwardly through passages between the vanes, and the vanes turn the flow to direct the flow in a desired direction into the turbine wheel. In a variable-vane nozzle, the vanes are rotatable about their axes to vary the angle at which the vanes are set, thereby varying the flow area of the passages between the vanes.
In the sliding-piston type of nozzle, the nozzle may also include vanes, but the vanes are fixed in position. Variation of the nozzle flow area is accomplished by an axially sliding piston that slides in a bore in the turbine housing. The piston is tubular and is located just radially inwardly of the nozzle. Axial movement of the piston is effective to vary the axial extent of the nozzle opening leading into the turbine wheel. When vanes are included in the nozzle, the piston can slide adjacent to radially inner (i.e., trailing) edges of the vanes; alternatively, the piston and vanes can overlap in the radial direction and the piston can include slots for receiving at least a portion of the vanes as the piston is slid axially to adjust the nozzle opening.
The sliding-piston type of variable nozzle offers the advantage of being mechanically simpler than the variable-vane nozzle. Nevertheless, other drawbacks have generally been associated with sliding-piston type variable nozzles. In many cases a linkage coupled to the piston for effecting axial movement of the piston has been disposed in the exhaust gas flow stream exiting the turbine. For example, the downstream end of the piston has often been attached to arms that connect to a control rod of an actuator located adjacent an exterior side of the turbine housing directly behind the piston. The control rods penetrates through an opening in the turbine housing. The presence of the control rod and arms in the flow stream deleteriously affects the flow of the exhaust gas, which impairs turbocharger performance.
Another disadvantage of some sliding-piston type variable nozzles is that the sliding piston directly engages the inner surface of the bore in the turbine housing. Consequently, the bore must be machined to precise dimensional tolerances to ensure proper sealing between the piston and bore. The bore is relatively large, and thus a significant amount of precision machining must be performed.
In some turbochargers with sliding-piston variable nozzles that include fixed vanes, the vanes are mounted on a shroud that is mounted between the center housing and the turbine housing. Changes in nozzle design often require changes in the shroud design, which in turn can require changes in some aspects of the center housing design. This is undesirable because the center housing is a relatively expensive component.